Prolog-Der lange Weg II
A song of war and ember Prolog Der lange Weg zum Jetzt II Schutz ihrer Herrin Ein Jahr lebte sie nun im Mordes Sumpf, es war alles zu einer zweiten Heimat für Integra geworden. Sie hatte mit Stolz ihre Prüfung im Kampf abgelegt, welcher von Imoria mit einem der Leibwache arrangiert wurde. Zu Freuden ihres Onkels und Imoria bestand sie die Prüfung mit nur ein paar blauen Flecken. Ihr Onkel hatte ihr darauf eine seiner Narben gezeigt, die sich über seine Schulterblätter zog, welche von seiner Prüfung stammte. Seit diesem Tag war sie so etwas wie ein Schatten ihrer Herrin geworden. Sie folgte ihr, ließ sich von ihr in alles Politische einweisen und wurde sogar mit in die Besprechungen für die bevorstehenden Schlachten mit genommen. Die einzige Zeit, die sie nicht bei ihr war, war wenn sie schliefen, oder wie jetzt, wenn ihre Herrin Besuch aus anderen Teilen des Kontinents hatte. Dann konnte Integra tun und lassen was sie wollte. Im Moment sah sie den Anwärtern für die Leibwache beim Training zu. Um genau zu sein, beobachtete sie Darion Sanguis. Der Traum aller Frauen und ihre erste Schwärmerei. Jedes junge Mädchen in Mordes Sumpf schwärmte von dem Feuerhaarigen mit den Augen grüner Wälder, er besaß einen bronzenen Hautton, war groß und leicht muskulös…und arrogant. Jeder der bei klarem Verstand war, wusste, dass Darion der arroganteste Mensch auf Barbaros war und versuchte jede Frau in sein Bett zu bekommen, aber es war nun mal nur eine Schwärmerei. „Wenn du ihm noch öfters zu siehst, wird sein Ego unbekannte Ausmaße annehmen“, erschreckte sie eine Stimme von hinten und sie fuhr mit gezogenem Dolch herum, nur damit ihr Dolch von einem Lederhandschuh aufgehalten wurde und sie erschrocken in das Gesicht ihrer Herrin sah, welche das Ganze amüsant zu fanden schien. „Verzeiht.“ Imoria ließ alles mit einer Kopfbewegung abklingen und blickte zum Trainingsplatz. „Ich meines es ernst, die Leibwächter beklagen sich schon, dass sie sich um ihn kümmern müssen, wenn er seine Prüfung besteht, was er ohne Zweifel tun wird. Kämpfe gegen ihn, dann kannst du ihn anschmachten und gleichzeitig seinem Ego einen Tritt geben.“ Integra verschluckte sich fast an ihrer eigenen Spucke. „H-Herrin, ich schmachte nicht! Außerdem könntet ihr ihm doch diesen Tritt verpassen.“ Ihr Onkel erschien lachend hinter Imoria. „Das würde ´nen Toten geben. Luka und Patros mussten unsere Lady zurück halten, damit sie ihm nicht die Kehle durchschnitt, weil er ihr gegenüber anzügliche Kommentare gemacht hatte.“ Imoria sah kein bisschen beschämt aus sie blickte Fario nur mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an. „Hast du nicht irgendwo zu sein, Ser.“ Ihr Onkel verbeugte sich übertrieben und hauchte Imoria einen Kusshand zu, bevor er eiligst um die nächste Ecke verschwand. Es war immer wieder wunderlich für Integra zu sehen, wie stark die Leibwache und ihre Herrin verbunden waren. Eine große Familie von Brüdern und Imoria die einzige Schwester. „Darion hätte zu viel Angst gegen mich anzutreten Herrin“, lenkte die Braunhaarige die Ältere von ihrem Onkel ab. Die Nigrassia Lady verzog den Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln, bevor sie der Jüngeren über den Kopf strich und in entgegen gesetzte Richtung zu ihrem Onkel davon ging. Darion Sanguis würde nicht nur Angst haben, sondern Todesangst, denn Imoria Nigrassia hatte den Feuerhaarigen gewarnt, sollte er sich je an ihre Leibeigene versuchen ran zu machen, würde sie ihn Foltern und seinen Kopf als Warnung eigenhändig aufspießen. Integras Herrin, war nun mal auf ihre eigene Art und Weise beschützerisch. Mein erster Mord Integra war 15 Jahre alt, als sie nicht nur ihr erstes Opfer enthauptete, sondern auch, als sie das erste Mal ihre Herrin beschütze, weil diese dabei war die Kinder zu beschützen, welche man aus ihrem Land entführt hatte. Die Sklavenhändler waren in ganz Barbaros ein Problem, weil sie sich in die anderen Länder einschlichen und so viele Leute entführten, wie sie mit sich nehmen konnten. Die Kinder welche sie retten wollten, stammten zum größten Teil aus Flamaris und Morag, aber zwei der Kinder stammten aus dem Mordes Sumpf und waren der Auslöser für diese Schlacht. Ein Nigrassia und Herr seines Landes ließ niemals zu, dass jemand aus seiner Stadt zum Sklaven wurde und da Imoria in ihrer Stadt eine Familie sah, war ihr Verhalten sogar blutrünstiger, als das der alten Lords. Sie hätte sofort Krieg gegen die Sklavenstädte geführt, wenn Lord und Lady Godric sie nicht aufgehalten hätten. Sie hatten das Versteck gestürmt, welches ein alter Bau von Priestern gewesen war, welcher tief in die Erde reichte. Es war das erste Mal für Integra, dass sie ihre Herrin richtig kämpfen sah. Ohne Verluste schnitt ihr Schwert durch die Körper der Sklavenhändler, ein Kopf nach dem anderen rollte. Integra kam nicht einmal dazu jemanden zu streifen, da hatte Imoria ihn schon getötet. Sie waren zu der letzten Ebene gelangt, hinter ihnen konnte man Schwerter auf einander prallen hören, als Imorias Leibwache und die der Godrics sich einen Weg zu ihnen hinunter bahnten. Sie hatten gerade eine der Zellen geöffnet, als Integra den Schatten sah, welcher durch die Fackeln an den Wänden erzeugt wurde und sie wusste, dass sie keine Zeit hatte ihr Schwert zu ziehen. Sie griff sich eines der Seile, welches neben den Fackeln hing und ergriff den Arm mit diesem, welcher sich neben ihr ausgestreckt hatte und dabei gewesen war ihre Herrin in den Rücken zu stechen. Sie drehte sich so, dass sie das Handgelenk des Angreifers knacken hören konnte, bevor sie das Seil um seinen Hals und seinen anderen Arm schlang und ihn an das nächste Gitter fest band. Nachdem alle Sklavenhändler ausgeschaltet waren und die Kinder in Sicherheit, bat Integra ihre Herrin noch einmal zurück gehen zu dürfen. Imoria schien zu wissen weswegen sie noch einmal dort hinunter wollte, den sie nickte mit einem gewissen Funke in den Augen. Der Mann, den sie an eines der Gitter gebunden hatte, jammerte leise vor sich hin, seine Handgelenke waren blutig und das Seil war leicht ausgefranzt, als hätte er versucht es mit seinen Zähnen auf zu reißen, was mit dem blutigen Mund bestätigt wurde. Ihre Herrin hatte ihr einige Foltermethoden beigebracht und eine davon setzte sie in die Tat um. Es dauerte zwar etwas, aber nach einigen Minuten hang der jammernde Sklavenhändler kopfüber von der Decke und jammerte nur noch lauter. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich hängen lassen und dabei zu sehen, wie dein Kopf gefüllt mit Blut platzt“, sprach sie und sah ihm mit kalten Augen entgegen. „Du hast gewagt meine Herrin anzugreifen. Die Herrin von Sinan und Lady Nigrassia, wer glaubst du, bist du, dass du dir so etwas erlauben könntest?“ Aber wieder war Jammern seine Antwort. „Erbärmlich“, und zum ersten Mal zog sie ihr Schwert um jemanden zu töten. Die schwarze Klinge reflektierte die Fackeln an den Wänden in einem dunklen Schimmer und ließ es so aussehen, als befände sich schon Blut an der Klinge. Dieses Schwert war das Gegenstück zu dem ihrer Herrin. So wie die Klinge ihrer Herrin die Farbe von fließendem Blut hatte, so hatte ihre Klinge die Farbe vom Tod. Sie umfasste den Griff mit beiden Händen und hielt sich die Klinge vor ihr Gesicht. Mit geschlossenen Augen nannte sie ihren Namen und den ihres ersten Vorfahrens. „Bitte nimm das Blut dieses Abschaums als Geschenk an, große Bestie, denn er versuchte eines deiner Geschöpfe zu töten.“ Denn hätte er Imoria getötet, wäre auch Adamant gestorben. Nur das Surren des Schwertes war neben dem Krächzen eines Raben in dem tiefen Gewölbe zu hören, als Integra ausholte und den Kopf dieses Bastards von seinem Körper trennte. Schwarzes Ritual Integra hatte schon bei vielen Ritualen zu gesehen, besonders wenn ihr Vater welche vollzog, da sie ihm am meisten vertraute ihr alles richtig zu zeigen. Selbst ein Ritual hatte sie bis jetzt noch nie ganz vollzogen. Aber jetzt war es soweit, es war ihre Prüfung, ob sie über die Jahre hinweg alles erlernte hatte, was eine zukünftige schwarze Priesterin und Tochter des Hauses Madara wissen musste. Außerdem würde sie am Ende dieses Tages und am Beginn des nächsten 18 Jahre alt werden und somit ihr Erbe als Priesterin antreten. Sie würde ihre eigene Herrin sein, nun abgesehen von Imoria, welche sie brauchte, da eine schwarze Priesterin ein Medium brauchte, um die Dunkelheit in sich aufzuteilen. Der Grund, warum manche Lords schon dem Wahnsinn verfielen, da sie nicht stark genug für den Teil der Dunkelheit waren, den sie bekamen. In nur wenigen Minuten würde sie von den älteren Madara als eine vollwertige Madara und Priesterin gesehen werden. Für das wohl wichtigste Ritual in ihrem ganzen Leben trug sie ein bodenlanges schwarzes Stoffkleid, ihre Haare ließ sie glatt über ihren Rücken in einer Spange enden und sie lief Barfuß über die kalten Steine hin zum Ritualraum, tief unter den Wäldern Morags. Als sie den Raum betrat, brannten die Kerzen schon, die insgesamt sechs Kreise umeinander bildeten. An den Wänden hatten sich alle Priester aufgestellt und blickten ihr entgegen, als sie neben ihrem Vater zum stehen kam, welcher als einziger vor den Ringen aus Feuer stand. „Mach uns stolz.“ Die junge Frau nickte und ließ ihren Vater an ihr vorbei gehen. Ehe sie an den Kerzen vorbei in die Mitte trat, ihre Augen schloss und ihre Arme ausbreitet, die Handflächen nach unten zeigend. „Komm her meine Seele“, ''auf ´s Stichwort flog Shadow in den Raum und ließ sich auf ihrem rechten Arm nieder, seine Augen brannten in dem schummrigen Licht wie flüssiges Gold. ''„Ich Tochter meiner Vorfahren der Madaras, zukünftige schwarze Priesterin der Herrin und Lady Imoria Nigrassia und Seele des Raben Shadow erbitte ich euch meine Vorgänger der alten Künste mir eure Unterstützung zu schenken, eine der eurigen zu werden.“ Während sie dies sagte, kamen die letzten beiden Priester mit einem Gefangenen durch die Tür, welchen Integra selbst ausgesucht und gefangen hatte. Ein Wildling der glaubte, er könne sich einfach so in das Heilige Land ihrer Bestie schleichen. Integra ging so weit zurück, dass ihr Saum nur noch Millimeter von den Kerzen entfernt war und die Priester den Gefesselten vor ihr auf die Knie zwangen, bevor sie an ihre Plätze gingen. Sie führte ihre Hand, auf dessen Arm Shadow saß auf die Stirn ihres Opfers und fing an eine alte Fluch-Formel zu wispern, während Shadow immer noch starr in die Augen ihres Opfers sah und es so zum still halten brachte. Umso weiter sie sprach, umso mehr Kerzen erloschen und ein schwarzes Muster begann sich auf der Haut des Wildlings auszubreiten. Umso schwärzer seine Haut wurde umso mehr begann er zu wimmern, aber durch die Starre schrie er nicht. Bevor die letzte Kerze erlosch, ließ sie seine Stirn los und Shadow löste seinen Blick…der Gefangene ging schreiend zu Boden, während seine Haut sich langsam auflöste und nur noch Knochen über blieben und die letzte Kerze erlosch und so alles in Dunkelheit hüllte. Würde eine neue Flamme empor lodern, war sie eine schwarze Priesterin, denn jede der Flammen repräsentierte einen schwarzen Priester, aber wenn nicht, würden ihre Haare sich weiß färben, so dass jeder wusste, dass ihre Vorfahren sie nicht akzeptierten. Der Königin schwarze Priesterin Erst war es nur ein Flimmern, doch mit einem Krächzen von Shadow entflammte vor ihrem Gesicht eine Orange-Weiß glühende Flamme. Erleichtert schloss sie ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und hielt so die Flamme nun in ihren Händen. Shadow sprang auf ihrem Arm vorsichtig nach vorne und nahm zu ihrem Erstaunen die Flamme mit seinem Schnabel und flog zum äußeren sechsten Kreis, wo eine vollkommen neue Kerze stand. Sobald er die Flamme über der Kerze los ließ, entbrannten auch die anderen Kerzen wieder und alle Priester im Raum kamen auf sie zu um sie zu beglück wünschen. Am stolzesten war sie, als sie das erste richtige Lächeln auf den strengen Zügen ihres Vaters sah. „Gut gemacht Integra, eine wahre Madara.“ „Danke Vater“, antwortet sie und strich über Shadows Gefieder, als dieser sich auf ihrer rechten Schulter nieder ließ. „Komm, die Anderen erwarten uns.“ Die große Lichtung, die sie als erstes wieder betraten, war taghell erleuchtet, überall waren Fackeln und Lampions aufgehangen, Decken waren ausgebreitet, auf denen die restlichen Madaras warteten. Sobald sie die Priester sahen, erhoben sich alle. Integras Bruder Paladin war der erste, welcher unzeremoniell nach vorne stürmte und und seine Arme um die Mitte seiner Schwester schlang, welche seine Umarmung sofort erwiderte. Ihre Mutter war die Nächste. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch meine kleine Rose“, als kleines Geschenk, steckte ihr ihre Mutter eine schwarze Rosenblüte aus Samt in ihr Haar und küsste ihre Stirn. Hinter ihrer Mutter hörte sie leises Gemurmel, aber erst ein bekanntes Gurren ließ sie aufsehen und an ihrer Mutter vorbei gucken. Hell-graue Reptilien-Augen und grell-gelbe Waschbäraugen grüßten sie. „Herrin“, wisperte sie überrascht, es war doch verboten, dass jemand Morag während einer Priesterweihe betrat. Ihre Herrin trug ein einfaches schulterfreies Stoffoberteil, sowie eine Stoffhose und ihre Haare wurden im Nacken durch eine Spange zusammen gehalten und verdeckten so die Brandmale der Sinan-Herren. Sie sah wie eine einfache bürgerliche aus. „Gratulation junge Priesterin“, begann sie, „ich danke für die Ehre euer Land in dieser Zeit betreten zu dürfen“, wand sie sich an die Person hinter Integra, welche ihre Vater war. Und unbewusst, wurde das Lächeln der Braunhaarigen noch breiter. Ungesehen von allen, drückte sie die Hand ihres Vaters dankend, bevor sie vor Imoria trat. „Danke, nun brauch ich euch nicht extra herrufen lassen, für das was ich vor habe.“ Imoria zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Adamant auf ihrem Kopf gurrte weiter vor sich hin. Mit Leib und Seele '' „Integra“, warnte Imoria, als Genannte vor ihr nieder kniete und beide Hände gen Boden stemmte. „Vor fast drei Jahren tötete ich mein erstes offizielles Opfer, welcher versucht hatte euch zu töten“, Stille hatte sich über die Lichtung gelegt, als Integra zu sprechen began, nicht einmal das Rascheln von Blättern war zu hören. „Als ich seinen Kopf von seinem Körper trennte verspürte ich Genugtuung, dafür, dass er es gewagt hatte euch angreifen zu wollen. Nicht nur meine Herrin, sondern auch in meiner Gegenwart. Vor sieben Monaten lass ich zum ersten Mal in den alten Schriften, dass es für einen Leibeigenen möglich ist einen anderen Pakt einzugehen.“ „Priesterin“, warnte Imoria sie erneut, aber als sie die nächsten Worte hörte, verstummte sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben aus Erstaunen. „Ich, Integra Madara, verschreibe mich Imoria Nigrassia mit Leib und Seele.“ Auf ihre Worte erschien ein gläsernes Armband um ihr rechtes Handgelenk, dessen Inneres sich grell-gelb verfärbte. Schweigen kehrte wieder ein und Imoria schien zu begreifen, dass sie sich nicht ihrer Herrin verschrieb, sonder Imoria selber. „Ich Imoria Nigrassia akzeptiere deinen Entschluss“, und mit Imorias Worten erschien am rechten Handgelenk der Herrin von Sinan ein gläsernes Armband, dessen Inneres sich golden verfärbte. „Ich hoffe du weißt, was dies für dich bedeutet, Integra“, sagte ihr Vater und blickte ihrer Mutter streng entgegen, welche fast vor Freude über den Entschluss ihrer Tochter zu vibrieren schien. „Ja“, antwortete die junge Madara, „dass ich das Leben Imorias immer vor alles andere stelle, sogar meine Familie.“ Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und sah Imoria stumm in die Augen, welche zurück blickte. „Du bist des Wahnsinns Mädchen, als ob du heute nicht schon genug Aufregung gehabt hast“, meinte Imoria seufzend und schüttelte den Kopf, auf welchem Adamant einen empörten Laut für die Bewegung gab. „Ich brauche diese Aufregung gewiss nicht.“ Aber Integra konnte nicht anders und musste leise lachen, ob über Imorias Worte oder Adamant, welcher immer noch empört aussah, wusste Keiner. ''Des Hexers Kern Es gab eine Regel, die für die Adelshäuser bestand, vor allem aber für die Hexer. Vielleicht nicht eine Regel, aber eine Tradition. Wenn man Kinder bekam, mussten immer ein Junge und ein Mädchen im Familiensitz bleiben und das Erbe fort führen, die anderen Kinder konnten, oder mussten sogar verheiratet werden. Für das Haus Madara war es nach Integras Schwur nicht mehr möglich ihre Rolle an zu nehmen und die anderen Familienmitglieder befürchteten, dass Severus und Modestia jetzt nur noch Jungen erwarteten, da es meist nach einem Geschlechterwechsel der Kinder auch so blieb. Aber zwei Jahre nach dem Schwur, erblickte die kleine Sapienta Madara das Licht der Welt und würde so automatisch den Platz ihrer Schwester einnehmen. Insel der Gnade Als Integra von der Geburt ihrer Schwester erfuhr, schickte Imoria sie ohne Worte zurück nach Morag. Sie bestand darauf, dass Integra ihre kleine Schwester sah. Sie sagte zwar, dass sie außerdem nicht ihr ganzes Leben lang auf einander hocken konnten, aber Integra wusste, dass Imoria sie bat das zu tun, was sie selber nicht tun konnte. Hätte Integra gewusst, was Imoria tun würde, sobald sie weg war, sie wäre geblieben, selbst wenn Imoria ihr gedroht hätte, sie zu verbannen. Drei Monate verbrachte sie in Morag, neben der Zeit in der sie ihre kleine Schwester beobachtete, verbrachte sie auch wieder viel Zeit mit Paladin, der ihr bis ins kleinste Teil von seinem Training erzählte. Sie hatte ihn vermisst, dass gab sie zu, aber der Stammsitz der Madara war nicht mehr ihre Heimat, ihr Geburtsort ja, aber nicht dort wo sie nun am liebsten Zeit verbringt. Am ersten Tag des vierten Monats, kehrte sie zurück nach Mordes Sumpf. Integra wusste, sobald sie durch die eisernen Pfähle trat, welche das Tor waren, das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. „Ser Patros“, rief sie, als sie einen Kämpfer der Leibwache entdeckte. Angesprochene drehte sich überrascht um. „Lady Integra, was tut ihr hier?“ Integra runzelte die Stirn und sah zum dem dunklen Riesen auf. „Ich bin aus Morag zurück, warum sollte ich nicht hier sein?“ „Ihr wisst es nicht? Unsere Herrin sagte uns, sie habe euch nach Morag geschickt um dort zu bleiben, bis sie zurückkehrt.“ „Zurück“, fragte sie verständnislos und da begriff sie, dass Imoria nicht länger im Mordes Sumpf war. „Wo ist sie“, warum hatte sie ihr nichts erzählt. „Die Herrin ritt nach deiner Abreise Richtung Süden“, begrüßte sie ihr Onkel, welcher zu ihnen trat, „um dort nach Grace zu segeln. Sie befindet sich auf der Insel der Gnade.“ Integra konnte nicht einmal Luft holen, ohne das ihr schwindlig wurde. Grace, die Insel der Gnade wurde von den Gerova geführt. Sie war für die da, die einen anderen, reineren Lebensweg einschlagen wollten, oder für die, die die Entscheidung zwischen Exil und Gnadenweg hatten. Aber Imoria? Natürlich hatte Imoria so manches Blut an ihren Händen kleben, schließlich war sie nicht nur eine Lady, sondern auch die Herrin von Sinan und Sinan war bekannt für seine Kriegsgemetzle, aber warum würde Imoria diesen Weg wählen? Integra erstarrte leicht, als ihr etwas anderes einfiel. „Wer vertritt sie?“ Die beiden Ser ´s sahen sich über ihren Kopf hinweg an, bevor ihr Onkel antwortete. „Lord und Lady Nigrassia führen Sinan wieder…“ „Ihr verschweigt mir etwas“, funkelte die Jüngste die anderen Beiden wütend an. „Lady Nigrassia ist wieder schwanger.“ Rückkehr Zwölf Monate war es nun her, dass Imoria Nigrassia sich zu der Insel der Gnade aufmachte, ohne dass irgendjemand wusste wieso. Und drei Tage war es her, dass Lady Terra Nigrassia die Zwillingsbrüder Kyros und Aurel zur Welt brachte, vollkommen gesund und munter. Integra war als Priesterin gebeten worden dabei zu sein, aber sie vermutete eher, dass die Herren Nigrassia sie dabei haben wollten, weil sie Imoria am nächsten stand. Imoria selbst konnte nicht benachrichtigt werden, da die einzigen Briefe, die Grace betraten und verließen, die waren, in denen es um Politisches ging. Kyros, der ältere Zwilling, besaß die rostbraunen Haare seiner Mutter und die silbernen Augen seines Vaters. Aurel, der jüngere Zwilling, besaß das gold-blonde Haar seines Vaters und die moos-grünen Augen seiner Mutter, so war es ein leichtes sie zu unterscheiden. Integra hatte sich daran erinnert, wie sie zum ersten Mal ihren Bruder Paladin, kurz nach seiner Geburt, in den Armen hielt und in diesem Moment war sie unsagbar traurig geworden, als sie begriff, dass Imoria, die sich so sehr einen jüngeren Bruder, oder Schwester gewünscht hatte, nicht hier sein konnte um das selbe zu tun. Integra hielt genau wie die Nächte zuvor Wache, da ihr Onkel in Grün Felden war, weil es eine Zusammenkunft der Subtarry-Kämpfer gab und sie ihn vertat. Die Nächte im Mordes Sumpf waren angenehm schwül und der größte Teil der Wache war damit beschäftig vor sich hin zu dösen und einen Humpen Bier zu heben. Bis Alarm geschlagen wurde und Shadow auf ihrer Schulter anfing nervös zu werden. „Ein einzelner Reiter aus Süden“, hörte sie einen der Wächter und war sofort dabei die südliche Stadtmauer zu erklimmen. Sobald sie den oberen Rand erreichte, erhob sich Shadow in die Lüfte und flog auf den Reiter zu. Doch was dann geschah, hätte sie am aller wenigsten erwartet. Von der Schulter des Reiters löste sich ein Blitz und schoss direkt gen Himmel. Durch das Erhellen konnte man erkennen, dass das Reittier ein schwarzer Koloss-Wolf war, eine Rasse von den Victor gezüchtet, extra für…“ „Stopp, nicht angreifen, das ist Herrin Imoria“, so schnell konnte die andere Wache nicht einmal reagieren, da war Integra die Mauer schon hinab gekletterte und rannte geradezu auf das eiserne Tor zu. Sobald sie das Tor öffnete, ließ sich Shadow auf ihrer Schulter nieder und eine allzu bekannte Stimme grüßte sie. „Ich sollte meine Wächter besser schulen, mich zu erkennen. Du bist nicht einmal hier geboren und scheinst mich besser als meine Aufpasser zu kennen.“ Unter der Kapuze des schweren Umhangs, konnte sie das bleiche Gesicht ihrer Herrin erkennen, welches einen friedlicheren Ausdruck besaß, als sie sich erinnerte. In dem Moment war es der Jüngeren egal gewesen, ob sie gegen irgendwelche Vorschriften verstieß, sie hatte Imoria von dem Koloss gezogen und sie in eine kochenbrecherische Umarmung an sich gezogen und den bekannten Duft von Blut, Asche und Imoria eingeatmet. „Willkommen zurück Mylady.“ Ehrfurcht Schon bevor die ersten Sonnenstrahlen Mordes Sumpf erreichten, wusste die ganze Stadt, dass Imoria zurück gekehrt war und ihre Krone zurück nahm. Doch bevor es soweit war, führte Integra ihre Herrin zu den Schlafräumen der Gäste. „Ich bin sicher der Gast kann warten Integra. Ich muss erst mit meinem Vater reden.“ Doch Integra schüttelte nur den Kopf und bedeute ihr leise zu folgen. Sie betraten einen Raum, der als Verbindungsraum zwischen Eltern und Kindern genutzt wurde. Die Vorhänge des Raums waren etwas zur Seite gezogen worden und zeigten so den errötenden Himmel. Ob Imoria sie erkennen würde? Sie führte die Ältere zu einem aufgebauten Bett, welches vorsichtig in einer Ecke platziert worden war. „Seht hin“, wisperte sie und sah neugierig dabei zu, wie ihre Herrin leise an das Bett trat in welchen zwei Gestalten aneinander gekuschelt und von Decken umgeben, schliefen. Ehrfurcht und Unglauben zeigte sich auf den glatten Zügen der Nigrassia, als sie sich vorsichtig über die Decken beugte und einen der Säuglinge an der Stirn berührte. Das kleine Wesen gab einen Jauchzer, bevor es sich noch mehr an seinen Bruder schmiegte. „Darf ich euch eure Brüder Kyros und Aurel Nigrassia vorstellen. Sie wurden vor vier Tagen geboren.“ Imoria war zu sehr damit beschäftigt die kleinen Wunder zu beobachten, anstatt Integra zu antworten. „Ihre Begleiter liegen auch bei ihnen“, meinte Integra sanft und verließ leise das Zimmer. Sie wusste zwar noch nicht, welcher der Brüder, welchen Gefährte hatte, aber beide Brüder besaßen einen Elementar-Waschbären wie Imoria. Der eine besaß braunes Fell und der andere Weißes, Wahrscheinlich die Elemente Erde oder Holz und Schnee. Der Priesterin weiße Königin Integra wusste nicht, was es war, aber wie es schien, hatte die Insel der Gnade ihrer Herrin gut getan. Obwohl Imoria vom Kampf gezeichnet war, sie besaß eine Ecke ihres linken Ohrläppchen nicht mehr, ihr Körper war von fast weißen Narben überseht, eine dicke Narbe zog sich durch ihre Augenbraue hoch zum Haaransatz und das nicht mehr sichtbare Blut an ihren Händen, hatte ihre Herrin einen Status erreicht, den die Leibwächter „weiße Königin“ nannten. Eine gerechte und urteilsfreie Königin, die ohne Schuld Blut vergießen konnte und darüber keine Schande fühlen musste. Und während Integra die junge Lady Nigrassia mit einem ihrer Brüder auf dem Arm beobachtete, wusste sie, dass diese Beschreibung passte, den kein Tropfen Blut berührte die unschuldige Seele des kleinen Babys, friedlich schlafend, in ihren Armen. Truchsess meines Bruders Die Jahre zogen ins Land, Schlachten wurden geschlagen, Kriege verhindert oder gewonnen, Herrscher dankten ab und neue Generationen betraten die Bühne. Imoria Nigrassia war mittlerweile 33 Jahre alt und Integra folgte ihr mit 26 Jahren. 16 Jahre kannte sie ihre Herrin nun schon. Aber dies war nicht der Anlass, an den sie dachte. Ihr Bruder Paladin würde 18 Jahre alt werden und damit im Stande sein, den Platz ihres Vaters als Lord anzunehmen. Nach langem Reden und Diskutieren, hatte Imoria zu gestimmt mit zukommen, da Paladin zwar nicht gerade freiwillig bei ihrer eigenen Krönung war, er aber außerdem der Bruder ihrer Leibeigenen war, welche ziemlich penetrant geworden war, als ihre Herrin ihr sagte, sie würde alleine reisen müssen. Integra war es immer noch nicht gewöhnt alleine auf einem Koloss-Wolf zu reiten, welchen ihr die Victor letztes Jahr geschenkt hatten, weswegen sie froh war, dass Imoria sie begleitete. Sie war aufgeregt, ihren Bruder gleich beobachten zu können, wie er sein Erbe antrat. Ihre Herrin trug die Sachen, die sie damals zu ihrer Priesterweihe angehabt hatte, nur das weiße Geflecht auf ihrem Haupt, zeugte von ihrem Status. Integra selbst trug ihre Haare offen, die schwarze Samt-Rose immer noch in ihren Haaren und ein weißes bodenlanges Kleid mit einer schwarzen Rose auf dem Rücken, das Wappen ihrer Familie. „Du scheinst aufgeregter als zu deiner eigenen Priesterweihe, Integra“, murmelte Imoria neben ihr und streichelte Adamant, welcher mit geschlossenen Augen die Streicheleinheiten genoss. „Er ist nun mal mein Bruder, ich will nicht wissen, wie ihr reagiert, wenn eure Brüder ihr Erbe antreten.“ Imorias nächte Worte wurden von dem Öffnen der großen Flügeltür aufgehalten, durch die Integras jüngerer Bruder, sichtlich nervös trat, aber als er seine Schwester erblickte, schien er sich zu entspannen. Die Zeremonie, wenn auch etwas anders, erinnerte an Imorias Erbantretung, nur das Severus Madara derjenige war, der seinem Sohn einen goldenen Reif, die Krone, auferlegen würde. „Bist du bereit die Herrscherfolge der Madara fortzuführen?“ Schweigen legte sich über den angespannten Raum, als sich Paladin ein paar Schritte von seiner Position weg bewegte. „Bereit ja, aber noch nicht jetzt“, antwortete der junge Mann zum Schock aller. „Deswegen bitte ich auch meine Schwester Integra Madara mich zu vertreten.“ Das Integra ein zuckendes Bündel war, war noch unter trieben. Beinahe hätte sie ihren Bruder ein paar Worte genannt, die sich für eine Lady nicht gehörten, weswegen sie nur rot anlief und leicht vor Aufregung zitternd an Imoria vorbei nach vorne schritt. „Bist du lebensmüde“, wisperte sie hitzig, als sie direkt neben ihrem Bruder zum stehen kam, welcher das ganze mehr als amüsant zu fanden schien. „Du musst nicht einmal hier sein Integra, ich kann alles ausführen für was du dich entscheidest, aber im Gegensatz zu deiner Herrin bin ich nicht bereit in so einem jungen Alter schon Herrscher von Morag zu werden.“ „Und deswegen ziehst du mich mit rein“, piepste die Braunhaarige fast, was mit einem schelmischen und gleichzeitig Welpen-Blick beantwortet wurde. Leise seufzend umarmte die ältere Madara ihren Bruder. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre deinen Platz für dich bereit zu halten.“ Auf ihre Antwort überreichte ihr ihr Vater einen dunkel blauen Reif, gemacht für den Truchsess von Morag, welchen sie sich sofort auferlegte. Lady Integra Madara, älteste Tochter und Hüterin des Erbes, schwarze Priesterin und Truchsess von Morag. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie glauben, dass sie ihre Herrin weiter hinten glucksen hören konnte, allerdings lenkte sie Shadows Krächzen ab, welcher sich an ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte schmiegte. Ende von „Der lange Weg zum Jetzt“- Part 2